Coding Shop
Here is your go to spot for page designs! It's simple - find what you like, copy the coding, paste it to your page, and fill up the content. You may add your own designs too under a new heading. Fursona Designs Steppy's Designs Click 'Expand' to see the designs! Bubblegum Pink Appearance Personality Family & Friends History Gallery Trivia Underwater City Appearance Personality Family Friends History Trivia Gallery . Wollow's Designs Click Expand to see them! TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content ' Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! This is a diagonal blue gradient with black text. I don't remember what font it is. Please remember to credit me! Helpful critiscism is also welcome - I'm fairly new to coding.. Description Content Personality Content On the Blog Content On the Wiki Content Gallery Content Trivia Content Description Stuff Personality More stuff On the Blog Even more stuffs On the Wiki Blah Gallery Merp Trivia Wheeee Fallen's Designs Click expand to see the coding! Do credit, please :) this is here for the text - this is here for the text - this is here for the text This is here for the text Stoatie's Designs Click expand to see Please keep the credit at the end. Thanks. WELCOME TO (your name goes here)'S FURSONA PAGE'If your page has a free-range version, link it here!Feel free to change the color and font of this design if you apply it somewhere. |-|Description= Filler text |-|Friends= *QWERTYUIOP *IDK *Barry B. Benson *Beep Beep I'm A Sheep *Meow Meow I'm A Cow |-|Gallery= |-|Add as many tabs as you like= Title says all. Coding by Stoatbramble of the BlogClan-2 Wikia. '(Your Name Goes Here)'s Page A Heading Stuff goes here Another Heading Stuff also goes here Yet Another Heading Even more stuff goes here Taking this design? Feel free to add more headings! Coding By Stoatbramble of the BlogClan-2 Wikia More designs coming soon... Streamy's designs Click Expand to see them! Blue Feel free to change what you want! Put |-| if you want to add a new tab. When you're done, type without the ". Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear |-| More Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear Metallic Stripes Something stuff something else meep e v e n m o r e t h i n g s idk Insert Title Here Stuff put stuff here more stuff geese meep meeeep honkhonk honkwing's journey Purple Stripes Whatever todokete setsuna sa ni wa things what does the sheep say more things meh Peacock Feathers Things bla bla more things copy the above code to get more boxes Golden Sun blablablbalblbla Appearance umidk Personality stuffers bla merp Leaf's Designs Click expand to see the designs! Slytherin Stripes This is a semi-basic code, since I'm pretty new to this. I kind of wonder why I even put this here :P Name bleorp Appearance a spoopy ghost Personality ded Trivia i exist Other ...or do i? Ravenclaw Radials Yep, I'm continuing with the HP theme. This one's even simpler. Hooray. Name lalalalala Appearance boop Personality moo Trivia It's 00:22 rn Other You could also switch the colors around, if you wanted: ---- Gryffindor Gradients coming soon... Hufflepuff... something coming soon maybe Ooh, I wonder if a hexagonal gradient is possible... Edit: nope Sandy's Designs Click 'expand to see the code! title i lik potatoes title yee On the blog villager news How I found warriors out of a potato How I found BlogClan murp Trailing Stars thIS PeRsOn LiKeS pOtAtOeS Friends blah blahblahblah Say something derp derp derpy derp Quotes I LiKe PoTaToEs Ships potatoflewaroundmyroom Trivia potatobrinexpotato Fanfictions potatobrine's secret Coding by Sandy Shadow's Designs Click expand to see them, and feel free to tweak to your liking! More will be here soon! Fursona Content Stuff Content On the blog Content How I found warriors Content How I found BlogClan Content Trailing Stars Content Friends Content What people say about me Content Quotes Content Ships Content Trivia Content Fanfictions Content Coding by Shadow Crystie's Designs]] Fanfiction Outlines Wollow's Designs clickie expand Go into Classic Editor and then the Source Editor to copy the code, there are some notes >.< { {DISPLAYTITLE:-TITLE-} } -TITLE- FANFICTION BY EXTRAINFO Mysterious foreshadowing... CHAPTER TITLE Chapter Coding by Willowpaw Steppy's Designs (Credit me!) Click Expand to see them! . foreword//table of contents __TOC__ write the story here author's note Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! Put it here Streamy's designs Click Expand to see them! Insert title here Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear |-| More Stuff= Insert stuff here insert more stuff here. This is a scrolling box, so as you fill up the box a scroll bar will appear Userpages Steppy's Designs (Credit me!) Click Expand to see them! Polka-Dot World about you favorite pages conclude Violet Hearted ☙ About Me ❧ text ☙ Fan Fictions ❧ text ☙ Friends ❧ text ☙ My Favorite Pages ❧ text Wollow's Designs Click Expand to see them! YouR NamE Hello. This is content, and content, and content. 'Tis very contentious. You put your introramble here. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. If you want to add more content, just look in Classic Editor's source mode. There'll be a comment there with the code you need. Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! Put it here Requests Wollow Err so requests Tell me what page to code and the basic color/theme you want (for example, purple, underwater, etc.) You can ask for specifics as well, but I can easily work off of a simple idea. I also do chatskins, and for those you should also tell me the basic color/theme (and any specifics, such as what background image, if you'd like) Steppy Just tell me what you want your coding to look like, and please be specific because if you aren't, I will probably pester you with questions or just decide myself and then you won't like it. I do signatures and page/profile/fursona design and I suppose I'm experienced since I've been doing this for a year, so...yeah. Sandy Tell me what font and colors would you like! I'm taking requests currently (February 2019)! Some fonts here https://blogclan-2.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Willowlight7/Updated_Wikia_Font_List Crystie Tell me the color or theme, font, and coding style. So... yay! :P Category:Shop Category:Collaboration Category:Coding